


Quit That

by AustralianSpy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustralianSpy/pseuds/AustralianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran doesn't like when his boss thinks about Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit That

"Quit that."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'quit it'."

"I can't begin to imagine what you're referring to."

"You know what yer doin'."

"I'm breathing, Moran. It's absolutely vital and I can't just quit on your whim."

"Ya would if ya loved me."

"Then you understand why I'm going to continue filling my lungs."

"Yer doin' that thing."

"I do lots of things."

"That thing ya do when yer thinkin' about /him/."

"I do a specific thing?"

"Ya do. So I always know when Sherly-what's-his-face is on yer mind. I hate it."

"I can imagine. He has a proper name and title, you know. No reason to always call him that."

"Ah, right. Sherlock Holmes: consulting tit."

"Haven't you got somewhere else to be?"

"If I did, you'd know about it."

"Right. Sometimes I forget you're my employee, and not an ape that wandered into my home."

"Ya always say such nice things t'me."

"I've been told I have a way with words."

"Especially when it comes t' me."

"Only because I love you so."

"Now yer just lying."

"I forgot I've already said I don't love you. Blast. Hoisted by my own petard. I ran out of nice things to say."

"I never thought I'd see th' day."

"Care to see yourself to the door and quit gawking at me, instead?"

"I'll look away."

"Won't help. You're noisy when you just sit."

"I'll stand up."

"Don't get cheeky, Moran."

"Can't help it, boss. Y' inspire the best in me."

"If this is your best, I'm utterly disappointed."

"You're lyin', again. Yer never disappointed in me."

"Oh, there was that one time..."

"Sherrup. That wasn't even my fault."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Oh, jus' go back t' fantasizing about Sherly the tit-detective."

"Must you be so lewd?"

"'M not even at the top o' my form."

"I don't even want to hear how salacious you can be."

"But why not?"

"Stop being so boring. If you're going to gab, go gab upstairs."

"The walls aren't so good at conversation, though."

"But they're excellent listeners. Whereas I'm contemplating cutting your tongue out of your head."

"That's not too nice."

"I'm nice?"

"Like a little kitten."

"You're deluded."

"'S why you 'loooove' me."

"Haven't we just agreed that I don't?"

"I forget."

"Go make my tea, you Neanderthal."

"Aye aye, cap'n."


End file.
